Ichi, UN KITSUUUNEEEE 0o
by ichigoKSK001
Summary: ou quand Ichi devient con au lit et que Grimm en a très envie


Ichigo était tranquillement assis dans sa chambre lorsque Urahara débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre. Il y déposa une pilule multicolore ( NDA: je ne savais pas quelle couleur choisir xD) puis reparti sans oublier d'offrir un sourire pleins de sous-entendus à Ichigo . Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichi prenait la pilule(NDA ça fait bizarre dit comme ça n_n')

POV ICHIGO

En réalité, je rêve depuis un bout de temps d'un certain espada aux cheveux bleus électriques si envoûtants, ses yeux si hypnotisant, son corps si tentant se mouvant contre mon co...'-_- merde je bave_BREF revenons à mes fesses. Quand j'en ai parlé à Urahara ou plutôt quand il l'a découvert on ne sait comment, il m'a proposé son aide et je l'ai bien évidemment envoyer bouler. Mais il y a une semaine j'ai atteint le stade où ,c'est malheureux à dire, ma précieuse main ne m'a plus suffit. Pris d'un élan de...euhhh...sexe, j'ai demandé de l'aide enfin j'ai supplié Urahara de m'aider. Il m'a dit d'attendre 7 jours et il reviendrait avec une pilule qui m'aiderait. Au fait je ne sais, bien évidemment, pas du tout ce que va me faire cette pilule. Revenons là où je suis en train d'avaler cette pilule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.(NDA: sans doute parce que c'est un taré-sadique-ex-Mayuri-scientifique-de-génie-comme-Eistein-donc-maboul-doublé-d'un-pervers qui a crée cette pilule dans le but seul de t'AIDER...sexuellement... '-_-). Bah c'est pas grave je vais enfin pouvoir le voir_bave_.

Fin POV ICHIGO

Quelque part dans le Hueco Mondo, (NDA c'est vrai vous connaissez vous une région du Hueco Mondo à part le gros château avec un ciel bleu, le château des espadas) Grimmjow semblait irrité. Depuis quelques minutes Il sentait l'odeur d'Ichigo affluer de partout. Non pas que ça le dérangeait au contraire mais en général quand tu aimes une personne dont TU penses que l'amour est impossible, tu l'évites comme la peste. Mais maintenant il devait l'éviter comment, hein ?! Le pire c'est que son odeur-déjà-si-excitante-sans-rien l'était encore plus à cause d'un je-ne-sais-quoi comme si c'était fait exprès. EXPRÈS?! ET SI ICHIGO AVAIT VU QU'IL LE RELUQUAIT 24H/24 AHHHHHHHHHHHH ET DONC IL SE VENGEAIT DE LUI GRRRRRRRRRRRR . (NDA c'est connu Grimmouille 3 est con ^^)Oui mais peux-être que non que c'est pas voulu, réfléchis, réflNOOOOOOOOOOOON J'AIIIIIIME PAS RÉFLECHIR !(Après quelques minutes heures de bagarres intimes...)OUI je saaaaiis je vais aller le voir et lui demander en face. Ahhhh mais voir Ichigo là, ben si déjà au Hueco Mondo l'odeur arrive à me faire perdre la tête je n'imagine même pas en face de lui. Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Si je le sens aussi bien ça veut dire que tout le monde au Hueco Mondo peut plus ou moins la sentir. OK j'y vais.

POV ICHIGO

A part le gros coup de chaud de tout à l'heure je ne vois rien de différent par rapport à avant, est-ce-que ça marche au moins ?! Ben tant pis. TOC TOC. Le cœur d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine et il courut pour ne pas dire ouvrir la porte comme un morfal, se cogner contre la rambarde d'en face, sauter les ¾ de l'escalier se ramasser sur le dernier ¼ ramper sur quelques mètres, se relever comme si sa vie en dépendait puis s'arrêter net devant le miroir, se recoiffer, trouver que ses habits sont ringard donc remonter aussi vite pour descendre 5 min après en courant ,hein et enfin ouvrir la porte sur: …...Nnoitra. Puis refermer la porte et l'a rouvrir pour la refermer (comme un frigo vide) et l'a rouvrir rien à faire c'est pas Grimmjow. Bon bah je remonte dans ma chambre et j'ignore superbement le mec derrière la porte qui maintenant se trouve dans ma chambre, en passant par la fenêtre.

- Bon, Nnoitra qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?  
- Oui.  
- Oui ?! Tu peux répondre normalement s'il-te-plaît

- Oui je te veux.(NDA je sais pas pourquoi : discussion de tarés)  
- Oui mais non.

- Non ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...euhh (NDA : parce que t'es moche pardi) je ne veux pas.

- (NDA :et Nnoitra abandonna, non certainement pas) Tu veux Grimmjow c'est ça.  
- …...non

- hahahahahaahahah je vais t'aider à savoir qui tu veux alors.

Nnoitra venait de sauter sur Ichigo, et de cette position Ichi pouvait juste parler mais pas bouger . Lorsque Nnoitra passa sa main sous son T-shirt ( celui d'Ichigo,hein) Ichigo eut des frissons de dégoût ou de peur. Et il se dit qu'il était temps de lui dire.

- Attend...J'T'AI DIT 'TTEND KORAA. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches.

- Donc tu préférerais que se soit Grimmjow qui le fasse ?

- BAH BIEN SUR QUE OUI, son coooooorps, ses mainnnns, ses yeuuuuuux, ses cheveuuux hum hum bref oui je c'est pas je préférerais c'est j'adorerais que se soit Grimm qui me prenne...OOOKKK

Et Grimm entra en trombe ( NDA lui aussi xD) par la fenêtre, les joues rouges.

POV Grimmjow

Quelques minutes avant :

Tiens Nnoitra est devant la porte d'Ichi, Il fout quoi cuilà . Je vais aller le buter. Oh oui . Hein ?! Pourquoi Ichigo ouvre et ferme la porte comme ça ? Ehhhh mdr il à laisser Nnoitra en plan. Hey ce connard va passer par la fenêtre j'vais le buter. . Voilà au dessus de la fenêtre. Tiens j'entends des bribes de phrases.

- BAH BIEN SUR QUE OUI, son coooooorps, ses mainnnns, ses yeuuuuuux, ses cheveuuux hum hum bref oui je c'est pas je préférerait c'est j'adorerais que se soit Grimm qui me prenne...OOOKKK

O.o pouff le self-control . Bon je suis dans la chambre, je fais quoi maintenant. Tiens Nnoitra il est où que je le bute . Ah bah tiens pouff lui aussi. Attend donc je suis seul avec Ichi. AiAiAie Carrrrrrrrrrramba (NDA mdr xD) ahhh merde j'avais oublié son odeur. Non ne fait pas ça. NONNN... Mais attend il a envie de moi alors fais-le. Grimmjow s'avança vers Ichi et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste mais suffisant pour comprendre l'étendue de...euuhhhh...leurs envies sexuelles non de leur amour voilà c'est ça. Enfin revenons à leurs fesses...oh oui mmmh leurs fesses humhum . Grimm mit fin au baiser mais sa main se crispa dans la nuque d'Ichi.  
- Heeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuiii in !C'quoi c'bordel ?

- Attend tu m'embrasses et après tu me demandes « c'quoi c'bordel »dit Ichigo en imitant Grimm

- Mais non ma 'tite fraise...ouuuu...plutôt mon petit

- ? Renard ?

- Oui. Renard.

Ichigo avait tiqué sur 'tite fraise mais petit renard ? Non vraiment il ne voyait pas . Grimm prit les mains d'Ichi et les mit sur la tête d'Ichi. Ce dernier se pétrifia et changea de couleur(NDA comme la pilule ^ ^ ) toutes les 2 secondes pour finir par blanchir, courir pour ne pas dire se prendre le mur d'en face, se cogner contre la rambarde d'en fa...SA VA ON A COMPRIIIIIIT et arriva à la salle de bain. Il se regarda horrifié. 2 oreilles rousses pointaient sur sa tête. C'est alors qu'il entendit Grimm arriver. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand ce-dernier ce colla contre son dos. Grimm n'en pouvait plus, quand il était arrivé dans la salle de bain il avait perdu tout contrôle. Ses oreilles, ses joues rouges, ses yeux qui brillaient de désir bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, seul sa queue (de renard, hein) qui dansait langoureusement sur l'air lui indiquait le contraire. D'ailleurs est-ce-que Ichi avait conscience de cette queue ? Il lui colla au dos et décida de lui mordre le cou. Ichigo réprima un gémissement, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, mais pas avec ce corps, il voulait son corps à lui pas celui d'un renard. Mais quand Grimm attrapa la base de sa queue ( de renard ^ ^) et rebroussa le poil, Ichi se mit à gémir et quelque chose montait dans sa gorge mais il avait une fierté et il ne se mettrait jamais à...à...OHHHH et puis MARCHE ARRIÈRE DEPUIS QUAND J'AI UNE QUEUE ? Ichigo se décolla vivement de Grimm et se cambra sur le côté pour observer son arrière-train.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL DE M***E?!

- Ichiiiiiiii...alors...maintenant...tu...ronronnes... »dit Grimm sensuellement

- (Note de Ichigo : Merde il a remarqué euhh euhhh) Ne me parle pas comme ça

- Pourquoi... ça...t'excite... ?

Sentant qu'il atteignait sa limite, Grimm prit Ichigo sur son épaule (NDA : Comme une princesse Grimm. Note de Grimm : Pas le temps, en plus sinon il va me taper et se débattre et boudera. NDA : bah alors chaton on devient sensible...) comme une princesse et l'emmena dans une chambre mais vu qu'il portait Ichigo comme une princesse qui n'arrêtait pas de le taper et de se débattre et bah il pouvait pas ouvrir la porte. ( NDA : ah oui merde c'est con '-_-, Ichi ouvre la porte . ND'I : non NDA : TOUT DE SUITE) On ne sait par quel saint esprit Ichigo arrêta de taper et de se débattre et ouvrit la porte ou pas parce que Grimm l'avait collé contre la porte et lui tripotait les fesses tout en mordant son cou tout en tirant sur la queue d'Ichi et en lui enlevant son pantalon (NDA : O.o GRIMM t'as combien de mains ? NDG : autant que tu veux si c'est pour faire des choses pas nettes avec Ichi surtout en kistune :baveplussouriredepervers:héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé) Enfin Ichigo trouva assez de force pour appuyer sur la poignée. Mais il savait pertinemment que Grimm ne s'arrêterait pas là, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. A peine la porte ouverte que Grimm poussait Ichi contre le lit. Grimm à califourchon sur les hanches d'Ichi qu'il embrassait langoureusement ( avec la langue heuheu :okjesors ) tout en exerçant une friction délicieusement instable (je vous laisse deviner où). Puis d'un coup Grimm coupa le baiser et regarda perplexe Ichigo puis après quelques instants se jeta à l'eau ( c'est une expression:onsaisjamais:) en murmurant un faible : « j'ai trop envie de les toucher » et tripota les oreilles d'Ichigo qui se mit à se tortiller de plaisir. C'en était trop pour Grimmjow et son self-control déjà bien abusé. Ses yeux devinrent d'un bleu foncé électriques avec une lueur qu'Ichigo avait deviner sans même la connaître, une lueur de désir mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle d'un prédateur, celle qui fait que vous serez toujours seme et jamais uke, en GROS celle qu'Ichi n'a PAS. Bref Revenons à nos fe(NDA c'est bien vous avez deviner la suite...ou pas)sses, (donc un Grimm à bout qui va dévorer un petit renard plus que consentant vous y êtes c'est parti let's go :Dorasorsdececorps :) Le sexe d'Ichigo prit un coup, son instinct d'uke à vie lui disait de se soumettre à lui. Lui et ses muscles roulant, lui et sa sueur perlant de son front pour descendre vers son cou et puis se perdre dans...SA P****N DE CHEMISE QU'IL A ENCORE. Ichi déchira avec rage la chemise de Grimm et, et, et, ronronna devant ce corps d'apollon. Grimm lisait dans Ichigo comme dans un livre ouvert et avait compris que lui aussi était à bout. Aussi il décida qu'un renard ne devrait pas être habillé. En 1 min24, Ichi était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Mais Ichi en baissant le regard remarqua la bosse démente du pantalon de Grimm. En se mordant la lèvre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Grimm et sa fierté démesurée, il entreprit de soulager petit Gros Paul. Alors il prit une position de dominant et enleva délicatement précipitamment la ceinture de Grimm puis décida de faire durer un peu le jeu. Il chatouilla la verge d'un doit par dessus le jean appuyant par endroits, passant avec insistance sur d'autres. Il entendait Grimm soupirer, il n'en pouvait plus, sa torture était atroce et ces abdos n'arrêtaient pas de se contracter. Puis Ichigo lécha très lentement la verge à travers le tissus 1 SEULE FOIS .Grimm tirait sur les draps tel un schizophrène n'ayant pas eu sa dose. Il se dit que les draps ne tiendraient pas jusqu'à la fin de leurs ébats ( NDA : Il a le temps de penser à ça?!) puis Ichigo attrapa la braguette à pleine dents et tira sensuellement dessus les yeux fixés sur Grimm. Ce dernier attendait patiemment qu'Ichi L'a prenne en bouche. Pourtant ce dernier semblait réellement s'amuser à le faire attendre ? Mais il se vengerait, ohh oui quand il rentrera sa verge dans...mmmhmhmmh. Ichi savait que si il s'arrêtait maintenant, Grimm lui ferait la même chose plus tard, mais il se dit que si il poussait Grimm à devenir bestial il n'aurait pas à subir sa vengeance, donc il continua très leeenteement. Son boxer enlevé, Grimm se sentait déjà plus à l'aise, mais ne l'apaisait en rien. Ichi lui bavait rien que d'imaginer ce gros coco dans...ahhhhhhhhhhhh. .Il n'arriverait peut-être pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Il le prit à moitié dans sa bouche d'un coup sans prévenir, et ne pouvant pas le mettre entièrement dans sa bouche, il se contenta d'user de sa langue, de ses lèvres et du rythme pour faire monter Grimm au 7ème ciel. L'espada n'était peut-être pas au 7ème ciel mais, il en était tout proche, lui qui voulait jouer le fort et ne pas gémir pour faire son dominant, le voilà tout soumis aux services d'Ichi qui, dit en passant, était plus que très doué. Mais finalement Grimm se reprit et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il retourna un Ichigo protestant. Ichi étant déjà nu, cela facilitait les choses. Il l'embrassa, jouant de sa langue avec sa compère ( en GROS,ils se bécotèrent) puis déposa des millier de baiser papillons descendant sur la peau d'Ichi, mais arriver à la clavicule, ce-dernier semblait anormalement agité. Lorsque Grimm mordit cette dernière Ichi poussa un très long ronron et ses oreilles se replièrent sur sa tête. Point sensible trouvé. Puis après en avoir abusé, il descendit plus bas, vers les tétons, les mordilla, les suça, les pinça, les remordilla(je sais c'est pas français) et... rien à faire...

- Heeeyyyyy pourquoi tu gémis pas ?

- Ahhhh pardon, ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhh ohhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmhmhmhmhmh

- Je t'ai pas demandé de simuler...-_-'

- Beh j'y peux rien si ça me fait rien. u_u

- ÇA TE FAIT RIEN O_O

- Benn non ça n'a jamais été une zone érogène mes tétons. J'ai déjà essayé mais rien...=_='

- Oh My God, pauvre enfant perdu...

- C'est un peu ironique de ta part vu que t'es déjà mort et que tu l'as jamais vu. D'ailleurs si une âme meurt dans la Soul Society, elle va où ? ( NDA il faut demander à TITE Kubo 8P )

Après cette question très intéressante, le JOURNAL de 20heures Grimm reprit ses activités, c'est-à-dire descendre sur le torse d'Ichigo avec la langue. Arrivé à la barrière...ah bah nan il est déjà à poil, donc reprenons : Grimm lécha le sexe d'Ichi tout en rentrant 1 doigt en son intimité. Voyant qu'Ichi ne ressentait pas de douleur, il en inséra un 2 ème mais toujours pas de douleur au 3ème sans douleur Grimm se posa des questions :

- Dit Ichigo t'as d'jà fait l'amour ?

- Oui, avec Rukia

- 0_o Ah bon ?

- Bah bien sûr que non je suis gay et je me vois mal aller voir Renji ou Aizen pour...voilà quoi.

- J'm'en doutais un peu Ichigo tu connais le cycle de reproduction des félins ?

- Et pourquoi je le connaîtrai d'abord ?!

- Écoute, chez les félins, les femelles ont des périodes de chaleur..

- NAN C'EST VRAIIIII, abruti je le sais.

- Oui, et bah tu savais que c'était maintenant leur période, tu savais que depuis tout à l'heure je te rentre des doigts dans le c** et que sens rien, tu savais que le renard qu'à utiliser Urahara était une femelle, et tu savais que t'étais en CHALEUR

-... ?

Après ce discours passionné de Grimm il décida de rentrer directement dans le jardin d'Éden ou le trou noir ou l'antre chaude ou son intimité, en GROS son trou du c**.

- Là pour le coup tu l'as sentie, hein ? « chuchota Grimm dans son oreille »

- Mmmhhmmmmhhhboooougeeeeeee

- Oh ouiii je vais bouger mais je me venge d'abord, cependant je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythmeeee haaaaaaa

- Ok je bougerai tout seul alors « et il s'empala lui même »

- Ahhh Cochoooon t'aimes les choses perverses hein...mmmmmhhhh

- Ne me mOOOooords pas le couuUUuuuUUUuuU

- Pourquoi si ça t'excite. Je le sens c'est devenu plus chaud à l'intérieAAAAAAAhhhhhet plus serré ausssssi

- PPPPLlllllluuuuUUuss VviiiiTTTteeeeee

- nannnnn « chuchota Grimm »

- SIIIIII « ne chuchota PAS Ichigo »

- nannnnn

- HAAAAA tu dIIIs çAA Mais t'en MEEurs d'EEEEnviee Toi ausssssi

Puis Grimm eu marre d'aller doucement. Ichigo eu le souffle coupé, ne pouvant plus crier. Ohhh Oui Grimm le pilonnait, le butait, l'encu*****, en GROS ils baisaient. Et il continua encore et encore. Et soudain Ichi cria littéralement. Grimm fit son fameux sourire si sexy, si séducteur et si bestial. Ichi n'avait pas atteint la jouissance non. Grimm avait galéré à la trouver. Et il la pilonnait la maintenant comme un char ? comme un fou, comme un soldat ?, comme une staaaaaarrr de cinééééma ? Oui bon bref hum hum Grimm avait trouvé non pas une meuf, non j'ai pas fait des fautes d'accords, LA PROSTATE oui elle même que seuls les gays se la font pilonnée que n'importe quelle femme n'a pas, oui cette boule de nerf, oui cette...Sa soûle ou saoule au choix. Et Ichi ( sa s'appelle passé du coq à l'âne ^^) criait et Grimm gémissait et Ichi recriait et Grimm regémissait ….

- Ohhhhhh ououououououOUOUouuiiiiiiiii iiiiiii Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim IIIIIIICCCCCCIIIIIIIIIII

- mmmmhhh bahh alors petit renaaaaard pressé...haaa

- Ahhhhh OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Mmmmmhhhhmmmmmm moi ausssssii je vaiiiiiss paasss tttaaaarrrrrrrrder

- J'eeeeennnn vvveeeuuuuuxxxx plllllllllllllllUUUUUUUUUUUU UUS

- Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh

- Noooooonnnnn nnnneee meee ssnnniiffffe ppppaaasssss leees cheeeveux

- …...

- Noooooonnnn nnnneee meee morrrdd ppppaaassss leeee cooouuuuu

- …...

- Ouuuuuuii masturrbbee moi

- Fais le toi même haaaa

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

- J'arrive

- non t'es déjà lààààààààààààààà

- NON MAIS JE JOUIS T'ES CON AU LIT TOI.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm

Et tout les deux jouirent.^^

Je vais peux-être faire un 2 ème chapitre sur la chaleur d'Ichigo et sur ses tétons.^^


End file.
